Misplaced Malfoy
by JDash
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy's excitement to attend Hogwarts finally is only natural. What isn't natural is that he is the first Malfoy to ever be sorted in to Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry**: July, 2021

I got my acceptance letter last week. I am now a first year at Hogwarts. It's going to be so Great, Mum has told me a lot about it I can't wait I'm going to be in Slytherin like my parents, I think. I'm not worry about getting place in somewhere stupid like Hufflepuff mum says not to worry about them. Gryffindor, dad says is worse of all, but I'm pretty sure I'll be in Slytherin why wouldn't I be every Malfoy for as far back as my grandmother can remember has been in Slytherin and that's pretty far. My dad is pretty set on me being in Slytherin. Says it's the only House at Hogwarts worthy of Malfoy, according to him all the others are full of mud blood filth. How am I going to find acceptable friends, with the school over run with mud bloods and blood traitors? Oh I almost forgot! We went to Diagon Alley today to get my things for school, I thought I was going to get to spend some time with both of my parents, But my father is a busy man, and I'm not allowed to go with him on business, He says I'm too young to understand what he does. I don't see why I'm eleven now I'm not a baby. Maybe he will see that by the time I get home for Christmas. Well mum is sending me off to bed. The train leaves for Hogwarts tomorrow I can't wait I've heard tons about it.

~S. Malfoy~

He closed the moleskin journal and put the quill and ink he had been using away before he got up

"Good night Mum," he said as he gave her a hug he realized it was going to be the last good night hug from her until Holiday. He stood there and thought a second after he had let go of her. He gave her a second hug this time a big one as if he were trying to make it a big enough one to last until Christmas.

"Off to bed with you now you have a big day tomorrow." She smiled and kissed his forehead before he hurried up the stairs to bed.

The morning sun peeked through the heavy drapes covering his bedroom window a single streak of light shone in at the pillow he shifted in bed causing the light to hit his eyes waking him. Scorpius sat up and rubbed his eyes with yawn as the realization of the day struck him he jumped out of bed. His clothes had already been put out for him, he dressed careful not to winkle his clothes. He hurried downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Scorpius dear." She greeted as they sat down for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mum." he said as he took a bite of his toast.

His father glanced up from reading the Daily Prophet and cleared his throat as their eyes met.

Scorpius swallowed the mouth full of toast and shifted his gaze down to his plate. "Sorry." he said quietly. The remainder of breakfast was silent.

She set her cup of tea down and smiled at her son." If you're finished with your breakfast run and get you things ready."

Scorpius looked across the table at his dad, who folded the paper and nodded toward the stairs excusing him from breakfast.

Scorpius stood and left the room.

"Draco; Do you have to be so hard on him?" Was the only part of the conversation he caught before he made his way up to his room to make sure he had everything he needed. Once he was ready the Malfoy family apperated, him alongside his mother to platform 9 3/4. The cloud of steam from the train slowly thinned bringing the train and platform into view.

Scorpius looked around curiously as families said good bye, children of all ages boarded the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius looked up at his father to find him staring He curious looked the same direction to see three adults staring back. He tugged the edge of his father's coat "Who was that?"

"Don't you worry with that Scorpius." he said

Scorpius decided by his father's tone and expression whoever the men were his father didn't like them much and he wasn't going to be friends with the boy and girl just to be on the safe side. He hugged his mother before he climbed onto the train he turned and waved to his parents then went and found a compartment.

Scorpius sat in the empty compartment as the train headed for Hogwarts

"You should change already Malfoy, I'm fairly certain we are about there, besides a lot of the older students are already." She said suddenly poking her round pug like face into the compartment door. Scorpius rolled his eyes as Daisy Zabini welcomed herself into his compartment. He wasn't too fond of Daisy but her parents knew his mum and dad so he tried to tolerate her as much as possible. She continued to ramble on endlessly as Scorpius pretended to care for a little while then found the excuse he needed to get changed was good enough to leave the compartment, Grabbing his robes he exited the compartment and found a place to change.

Once he had changed Scorpius made his way back toward the compartment he was now sharing with Daisy. He passed several older students when a first year girl with frizzy auburn bumped into him on what he figured was her way back from the snack trolley. He recognized her as the girl from the station whose parent his dad had been staring at. "Watch it." He said simply.

"Sorry," she replied back holding out her hand to introduce herself.

"I wouldn't waste breath talking to her if I was you, Scorpius," Daisy said from the compartment door where she was giving disgusted look to the girl.

"Why?" he asked arching his brow curiously at the second year Slytherin words.

"She's a filthy Weasley." Daisy smirked as tears filled the red haired girl's eyes. "My mum says she's the Daughter of a mud blood."

"I'm NOT FILTHY!" She shot back before she turned and hurried into a compartment.

Scorpius watched the girl disappear then looked at Daisy as he went into the next compartment they were sharing. Feeling a little bad about making the girl cry he sat back down and leaned his head against the window he spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

Scorpius followed the flow of students off the train and was ushered over to a hairy giant of a man with all the rest of the first years. The moonlight reflected on the rippling dark water of the lake as he climbed into one of the boats.

"Uncle George said to be careful the Giant squid might pull you out of the boats if you sit too close to the edge."

Scorpius looked startled at the boy with messy dark hair and glasses he and the girl from earlier were crossing the lake with.

"Did… Not!" The girl argued even though she didn't look to convincing when she scooted away from the near edge of the boat like Scorpius had.

Scorpius stomach growled as they waited to be lead into the Great Hall for sorting. "I wonder how long we have to wait." he said quietly

"Not too long think the older students have to get seated then we go in to get sorted." The girl said to him. "You're the boy; that mean girl was talking to on the train. I'm Rose Weasley..." She introduced holding out her hand for him to shake. Scorpius looked at her hand as if it had germs on it. "Scorpius, Malfoy." He said.

"Malfoy!" The dark haired boy spoke up finally." Well that explains you."

"Albus Your Mum said be polite, remember?" She said looking from Scorpius to Albus

At that moment the castle door opened and a man it brown robes greeted them. He was about average height and barely over weight with dark hair. He looked just as nervous as he first years himself.

"I'm professor Longbottom, welcome to Hogwarts. If you would follow me to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses with the rest of the students." he turned and led the group into the castle.

Scorpius stood along with the rest of the first years as the professor set a large stool on the platform along with a ratty old hat that looked like it had long since seen better days. Suddenly the hat came to life and its speech began:

Scorpius stood as nervous first year were called and the hat was placed on their head determining their school fate.

"Kristina, Macmillan...,"

He watched as a thin girl with sandy colored hair made her way up the platform and took a seat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her hair and second later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" The girl hopped off the stool looking relieved she made her way to the blue and bronze clad table and took a seat.

"Scorpius Malfoy..."

Was it his turn already? Scorpius walked coolly up the platform and took a seat as the Professor placed the hat on his head.

"Mmmmm a Malfoy... interesting Much like your father I see... but wait... there is more to you than meets the eye, With smarts like you possess you would do well in Ravenclaw... but then there is your desires to prove yourself to your father, Yes Slytherin suited your parents... But you ... "The hat echoed in his head.

Did the hat seem like it took this long with everyone? Scorpius stomach growled again. "Just put me where I belong already." Scorpius mumbled. He really was hungry why was the hat taking forever.

Where you belong... Yes Yes I see it now... better Be GRYFFINDOR! The hat's voice rang through the Great Hall. Causing a dead silence to fill the Hall as everyone even Professor Long bottom to stare at him in shock. The color drained from Scorpius as the hat's words 'Gryffindor' continued to echo in his head.

"But... I can-" Scorpius argue that the hat had made a mistake. The professor shook his head and motioned Scorpius to the table he took a seat trying to slump down where he couldn't be seen as the sorting continued with Albus Potter being placed in Gryffindor. How could this have happened? Scorpius wondered as the sorting finally was brought to an end with Rose Weasley in Gryffindor and Reese Xavier in Slytherin. The head mistress gave her speech but he wasn't really listening he still couldn't believe he was placed in Gryffindor... He was a MALFOY he was supposed to in Slytherin...

**ENTRY:** Hogwarts September 2nd 2021.

Gryffindor... GRYFFINDOR! Of all the places, that stupid hat stuck me in Gryffindor; I'd rather be in Hufflepuff. So much for Malfoy family traditions... I bet Mum and Dad is going to have a field day when they find out. It would probably be for the best if I don't tell them just yet... They were really set on me getting into Slytherin. I really let him down this time. Maybe I could explain. The hat made a mistake. I need to be resorted.

~S. Malfoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius lay there in bed with the heavy velvet covers over his head not wanting to get up.  
>"It was all a bad dream when I wake up I will be at home getting up to get ready for the train." He silently told himself from where he was hiding under the covers on his bed. Scorpius tossed the covers off him and sat up only to find he wasn't at home and it hadn't been a nightmare he was surrounded by the rich tones of red and gold that decorated the Gryffindor Boys Dorm.<br>Scorpius groaned as he got up and put on his uniform, he headed downstairs to the Common room.  
>" I think the sorting hat is losing its wits, to be quite honest," Finnigan said seriously, " Clearly he would rather be in Slytherin so I say let him, that's where Malfoy's belong anyways."<br>"I heard my cousin's friend's older sister's boyfriend's Aunt saw the dark mark on his Dad's arm before; when they were in school." An older girl announced.  
>"Dark mark?" asked a clueless first year.<br>"His dad is a death eater... he doesn't belong here..." The room fell silent when they finally noticed Scorpius at the bottom of the steps. He had clearly heard them all but there was no point in arguing down a room full of Gryffindor, they apparently felt he didn't belong there and to be honest he agreed. "According to the Sorting Hat... I do..." his defense was a weak one but it was all he had to go with really why argue when he felt as out of place as they thought he was. Scorpius dropped his head and looked at the floor as he exited the common room he walked to the Great Hall alone.

Whispers erupted from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables as he entered; he couldn't stomach sitting at the Gryffindor table having heard the way so many of them had been talking already in the common room. He looked at the Gryffindor table then the Slytherin table; He made his way toward the Slytherin table where all of his friends by family Associations were having breakfast.  
>" Hi guys..." said to the Bletchley brothers David and Dylan who in turn started a trend by choosing to ignore him after a few more failed attempts to talk to what was seeming more accurately called his FORMER FRIENDS, Scorpius made one final attempt by saying Hello to Daisy Zabini.<br>She turned and faced him giving him a look of disgust identical to the one she gave Rose on the train it wasn't fun to be on t receiving end of one of her looks he decided. "What do you want GRIFFIE?" He looked at her shocked. She laughed hatefully." You didn't seriously think you could just walk over and sit like your one of us did you?" she looked the girl next to her and laughed hysterically "YOU DID!" the table burst out laughing. "Why don't you just go sit with your kind Traitor?" she hissed.  
>" You lot ought to be ashamed over your selves less than 24 hours ago HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" yelled a girls voice suddenly." You really are narrow minded ninny Daisy." rose continued to let her Weasley temper flare as she told off the second year Slytherin.<br>"Aw look Scorpius has a little girl sticking up for him." someone taunted from down the Slytherin table.  
>"Ignore them you can sit with me and Albus." she offered.<br>"Thanks a LOT WEASLEY, "He barked moodily. Before he stormed out of the great hall he wasn't in the mood for breakfast anymore...  
>Scorpius was the first to arrive at the green houses he noticed Professor Longbottom busy with some plant he hadn't seen before with teeth he shuddered hoping that wasn't going to be their lesson for the day. Curiously Scorpius stepped closer for a better look the Professor didn't seem to notice him.<br>" You bring me that debugging spray, over there." the professor motioned over his head towards a group of bottles on the opposite end of the table, without ever looking up careful not to let the fanged geranium bite him as he repotted it.  
>"umm there's several here Sir..." he said picking up two of them and looking at them confused.<br>"Right, umm it's the yellow one, Deliriously Delightful Debugger for biting plants." Professor Longbottom said.

"Scorpius picked up several yellow bottles and looked at the names on them before he found what he was looking for.

"Why is it called that?" Scorpius asked as he carried it to Professor Longbottom.

"It makes them deliriously delightful of course." He said gripping two of the vicious plants in each hand. "Spray towards the roots to make sure you get the stem."  
>Scorpius looked wide eyed with surprise that the professor was letting him help. He had only hesitated for a second before he smiled and sprayed the plant as he had been told to. Almost instantly the plant stopped trying to bite in fact the toothed plant looked happy.<br>"Thank you Mr." Professor Longbottom had just realized who was there. "Malfoy..." Professor Longbottom looked surprised to see him." What brings you out to class so early?"  
>Scorpius looked at his shoes "N-nothing I just... wasn't hungry is all."<br>The Professor looked at him "You might not believe it right now but the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes."  
>"But… My parents…" Scorpius looked up at the professor. "My whole family has been in Slytherin isn't that were pureblooded wizards are suppose to be placed?"<br>Professor Longbottom looked at him with a look of understanding. " Scorpius neither your blood nor your parents decide where you get placed the Sorting Hat can see deep past family influences to the true you, Your not the first, Sirius Black was placed in Gryffindor."  
>"He was my grand mum's Cousin" Scorpius looked surprised. "She never talked much about him. Was he REALLY in Gryffindor?"<br>"He was." He said with a smile as other students began to file in to the greenhouse." Go on find your seat we're about to start. Scorpius nodded and went to find a place he decided to take one of the spots closer to the front. After helping the professor he was Interested In what they would be studying.  
>"Today we will be talking about Devil's Snare, Has any of you heard of it before?" he asked. A hand next to Scorpius shot instantly in to the air. Scorpius turned to see Rose Weasley at the next table beside him. The Professor waved his wand and the green house darkened a bit. Before he set a plant, that was a dark mass of soft; springy tendrils and vines, on the table in front of the class. "Can anyone tell me which plant the Devils snare is easily mistaken for?" the Professor asked. Again Rose Weasley was the only one to raise her hand.<br>"Miss Weasley?" the professor asked.  
>"Flitter bloom!" She said proudly.<br>"Good job," The Professor said as he continued to explain the plant to the class.  
>"– and the only known thing to ward off devils snare is light…..Don't forget your essays on Devils snare are due next lesson. As he dismissed class an older student entered the green house to talk with the professor. Scorpius began to pack away his things to leave class.<br>"Well it looks like Mr. Want -to-be -Slytherin. Trying to get brownie points, arriving to class early… Planning to stay behind and clean up too?" can a sneer from behind him. Scorpius turned to see Reese Xavier and a few of her house mates were there.  
>"Why don't you just leave him alone," someone mumbled from his left. He glanced to see Rose once again coming to his defense. "Wow talk about stubborn she just don't give up." He thought.<br>"Who's going to stop me you weasel?" Reese laughed she gave Scorpius a shove as she passed knocking him into Rose who stumbled back against the table. A moment later Scorpius heard her yelp and turn to see the plant they had been discussing had wrapped its vines around her hand the more she tried to pull free more the plant tried to subdue her. Her cousin Albus tried to her pull her free.  
>"Wait. That will only make it worse." Scorpius said pulling out his wand. "The Professor said the only thing is light."<br>"Well I don't know that spell!" Albus said still trying to help pull Rose's arm free."  
>"Umm guys..." Rose said bringing their attention back to the problem at hand.<br>"Oh Right." Scorpius gripped his wand. "What was that spell my mum uses? Oh, yeah..." He pointed his wand. "Loom-miss" nothing happened. He tried it again.  
>"Loom - Miss." A bright light filled the room but not from Scorpius' wand. The plant began to back away from Rose.<br>"How did this happen? "The Professor asked lowering his wand and picking up the plant he looked questioningly at the three Gryffindors.  
>"I…"Scorpius started but was cut short by Rose.<br>"It was an accident I was looking at it because mum had told me about devils snare and I umm bumped into the table. Al and Scorpius were trying to help Me."  
>"That true?" Professor Longbottom asked. Both boys nodded.<br>"Yes. Sir," They said together  
>"I see well do try and be more careful." He said looking at the group suspiciously; before he sent them on their way before they were late for their next class.<p>

By morning word had spread throughout Gryffindor Tower of Scorpius' brave and daring act of saving Rose. This was mainly due to the overactive imagination of 11 year old Albus Severus Potter who had made it sound as though Scorpius had fought off Dementors single handedly. He was starting to feel comfortable among his fellow Gryffindors. He had even made it through his next few classes without incident.  
>"Come on Scorpius you can sit with me and Rose for breakfast." Albus said as he and Rose headed from the common room to the Great Hall.<br>"Al told me about Herbology class yesterday nice wand work Kiddo," James said patting him on the back with a smile.  
>"Uhh thanks," Scorpius said looking at Albus oddly as he caught up with him and Rose. He nudged Albus as another older student congratulated him. "Al I didn't do anything I couldn't even get the stupid spell to work." He whispered.<br>Albus grinned "That doesn't matter,"  
>Rose looked at him "Yeah, Scorpius you tried to help me…" she blushed and looked away from him.<br>"She's right that was a historical moment," Albus added.  
>"Why?" Scorpius asked he didn't understand it he hadn't done ANYTHING.<br>Rose sighed. "Because of our parents; they didn't like each other in school."  
>"Not Like is putting it lightly they were enemies." Albus corrected.<br>"You mean my dad hates yours?" Scorpius looked a little depressed it was going to be bad enough when he learned about Scorpius being in Gryffindor now he had gone and made nice with the kids of his father's enemy.  
>Rose noticed his expression and glared at Albus.<br>"That was years ago though and my mum said for us to decide for ourselves who we make friends with." She smiled at Scorpius again as they entered the great hall.  
>"You two think of me as a friend?" he asked.<br>"Of course we do." They said together.  
>"Thanks," He smiled for the first time really since he had been sorted. The three Gryffindors sat down at their table and began to eat.<br>"Hey the mail is here!" Rose said looking up as she heard the sound of many wings as the post owls flew in. Scorpius turned the direction she looked at letters were delivered to the students.

The letter lay on the table unnoticed by all save one; he dared not touch the crimson envelope in front of him.  
>"Aren't you going to open your let-…? Oh…" Albus looked at the red state of the letter. "Is that a…."<br>"Howler…" James said to his younger brother.  
>Scorpius nodded never taking his eyes off the letter as he trembled as if it was bursting to be opened.<br>"You should go on and get it over with Scorpius." Jemma said to the younger boy from where she sat on the other side of James. "It only gets worse if you wait."  
>Scorpius shook his head violently he didn't want to open. "I can't… he looked at his hands a second then he looked up catching a glimpse of Daisy and Reese at the Slytherin table smirking at him as though they knew. He glared at them there was no way he was giving them a satisfaction of letting them heard his father scream at him. He snatched the letter griping it tightly in his fist he hurried from the great hall. Getting in too big of a hurry he tripped over the laces in his shoes and fell flat breaking the seal on the angry letter.<p>

" SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" his father's voice echoed even more in the empty hall he scrambled to his feet grabbing the raging letter and running out of the castle with it in hopes to spare himself the humiliation of everyone in Slytherin hearing him get told off.

HOWLER from Father:  
><em>Scorpius Hyperion, Malfoy. How in the bloody name of Merlin could you possibly land yourself in GRYFFINDOR none the less! GTRYFFINDOR! Do you realize the embarrassment and disgrace you have cast on this family? And To make it WORSE I find this among other things from Blaise and Pansy! If I learn of one more disgraceful thing you've done from ANYONE I personally will be there to drag you home.<em>

Scorpius jumped when the letter crumbled to ash in his hand. He stared at the pile of ash at his feet. "If he was that angry about me being in Gryffindor…." His eyes began to sting a he fought back tears. "What was he going today when he learned he had made friends with Albus and Rose especially if Al was right about them hating each other…..?

The large barn owl swooped into the window of the pleasant little house on the edge of town and perched on the back of a chair in the quaint dining room and hooted. A boy with soft chocolate colored eyes, red hair and freckles was the first to notice the owl; he smiled and took the letter giving the owl a treat. Before, he carried the letter into the living room.  
>"Mum. Rose sent you an owl." He waved the letter in the air as he hurried over to his mother who was lounged comfortably in an over sized chair with a large book. Hermione sat a bit straighter before she opened the letter and began to read.<p>

_Dear Mum,_

_School has been going well. Tell Aunt Ginny not to worry I been making sure Al stays out of trouble. I've made lots friends. I was kind of nervous for a while lucky James is my cousin. Don't tell him I said that he'll pick on me for it. He introduced me and Al to a lot of our housemates they all are pretty nice. Oh I was walking through the trophy room with Al and Scorpius earlier today I didn't know you, dad and Uncle Harry received an award for special services to the school it really sounds exciting I want to hear all about it. Al is set on having his name on the Quidditch plaque just like Uncle Harry and his Grandpa James. Boys… Professor Longbottom says Hi. We had an interesting lesson in his class on devils snare I remembered everything you told me about it. You were right about them grabbing you struggling with it does make it worse. Don't worry… I'm okay. I was looking at it and a Slytherin girl was picking on my friend and shoved him into me. The plant got my arm. But Scorpius tried to help me. He really is nice. I don't know why everyone picks on him. It's sad. The Slytherin kids were his friend until we got sorted and now they don't like him just cause he's in Gryffindor, and others look at him weird because well I'm not sure… why was everyone of shocked he made it into Gryffindor I mean He's too nice to be a Slytherin anyways. Oh well I need to go Al and Scorpius are waiting on me so we can go to breakfast honestly all those boys think about is food. Give my love to dad and Hugo  
>Love, see you Christmas,<br>Rose._

"What's that?" he asked walking up and looking over her shoulder as she read.

"It's a letter from Rose, "She answered without glancing up as she read. " She's having a good time at school."

"Good afternoon Weasley's." The familiar voice called as a man with dark unruly hair and glasses stepped from the fireplace followed by and small girl with fiery colored hair.  
>"Can Hugo and I go play outside?" She asked as her mother stepped out of the fireplace behind her.<br>"No flying remembers last time." Ginny said to her daughter who in return pouted and looked her dad.  
>"Daddy…" She said sadly pulling from the hug her Aunt Hermione had given her.<br>"Gin... It was just…" He looked at his wife who was standing with her hands on her hips looking very much like her own mum it scared him.  
>"Next time Hugo comes over to play at our house okay." Harry said.<br>"Oh okay..." she said reluctantly before her and Hugo went outside to play in the yard.

"Malfoy's kid isn't giving Rose a hard time is he?" Ron asked protectively.  
>"Actually he hasn't she talks nicely about him." Hermione said with a smile.<br>"Albus has made friends with him as well." Ginny added.  
>"What!" Harry and Ron said in unison.<br>"Well apparently not every young man takes after his father." Hermione said seriously.  
>"Scorpius is in Gryffindor with Al and Rose, honestly Harry your son wrote that in his first letter home, remember?" Ginny looked at him as he shook his head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she sighed.<br>"Well I think that it's wonderful that they can get along "Hermione said bringing the conversation to an end with a sharp glance at Ron when he opened his mouth to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to the surprise of Scorpius Christmas break was not as bad as he had feared it would be even with the usual festivities of Christmas day lost for the first time since he could remember. His father had busied himself in work and was gone before daylight was even roused. He had pretty great gifts as a Malfoy would but the mood of the holiday had been drained the minute Scorpius entered the mansion.

It had been nearly the entire three weeks of holiday and even though he was disappointed that his father hadn't really had much to do with him since he returned home. He had expected his father to be angry specially after the howler he had received but no the reaction was emotionless, cold, and at times disgusted his father avoided him and when he couldn't be avoided he was looked down on like a filthy muggle and ignored. But the peacefulness of his forced invisibility was about to take a drastic change.

Scorpius was in his room packing the last of his things for the return to school when there was a soft pop and house elf appeared. "Master Malfoy would like a word with the young sir in the parlor."  
>"Me but… Okay" he said as he stopped packing and nodded as he made his way from his bedroom downstairs.<br>Scorpius nervously made his way down the staircase, his left hand glided smoothly over the long elegantly hand-carved, natural rich chocolate colored surface of the African Wenge wood of the banister. He was hesitant when he entered the antique Victorian decorated parlor; scared what his father was going to say to him in the wake of returning to school. His mum didn't look up from the letter she was writing at the desk in the corner and nor did his grandmother's eyes shift from the needlework she was busying herself with. The room was so quiet he was sure he could hear d the soft scratching of his mothers quill on the parchment.

Scorpius looked up and his eyes met the cold steel blue eyes of his father. He had the same steel tinted irises and found himself wondering if his eyes had the same coldness to them. He watched as his father folded the paper he had in hand and placed it down before he spoke.

"It is beyond me, Where your mother and I went wrong with you "Draco said "There apparently can't be anything done to put you where a Malfoy should be that headmaster is just as stubborn and senile as Dumbledore"

Astoria looked up at her husband her expression clearly showing that she did not agree with the comment however she remained silent this was a discussion between Scorpius and his father.

"You have disgraced this family not only by being in Gryffindor! But by associating with traitors and half blooded filth like Weasley and Potter's children! It's disgusting. You're a Malfoy and you WILL act accordingly even if you are in Gryffindor! Your Grandfather would turn in his grave if he knew you were befriending that...that FLITH!"

"DRACO!" Scorpius jumped at the firm tone his usually soft spoken grandmother had with his father. "Your father was foolish! He only followed the Dark Lord out of Greed and Fear! I had hoped better from you but I see your father's corrupt loyalties have influenced you far greater than I have and I take the responsibility for that and it is about time you know the truth."

"Truth? W-What truth?" Draco asked his eyes met his mother's glare and he looked as if he were a naive first year again.  
>Narcissa sighed. "You are as big a fool as your father." Her tone softened to normal. "Draco when you decided to stay in the castle that night the Dark Lord considered you a traitor he ordered your death that night. I made a choice as any mother would have and I will never regret it even in your blind ignorance. I only thought to save you which is why when in the forest the night of the final battle when I was given the task to check if Potter was still alive I denied the Dark Lord the truth."<p>

"You betrayed the Dark Lord!" Draco hissed with a look of disgust. "My father died in Azkaban because of YOU."  
>Narcissa's soft grey eyes flashed with anger at her son's tone and accusations. In that flash of anger the back of her hand came into hard contact with his cheek. Scorpius stared wide eyed as he witnessed his grandmother slap his father. "DON'T you EVER!" She snapped back. "You have No IDEA the consequences I have dealt with since that night Draco don't you dare blame me. I did what I had to do to save my child else you would have died as well!"<p>

"W- What?" his hand still touching his reddening cheek. He's expression was blank. Scorpius wasn't sure if it was from the bewilderment of her words or the fact that she had actually hit him. Probably both…

"In exchange for me telling the Dark Lord Harry was dead. He told me of your whereabouts in the castle so I was able to find you first. So weather you like it or not Harry Potter saved your life as well as everyone else's Draco. Accept it or don't that is up to you. But deny your son True friendship is the worst mistake you could ever make. Think long and hard would you trust his life in Potter's hands or with one of that fellow Slytherin's you chose to still call friends?"  
>Draco glared hard in thoughtful angry silence not blinking as his mother held his gaze. He was the first to break when he cast his gaze to the floor and inhaled a deep defeated breath. He didn't look at his son as he walked past Scorpius to the desk where Astoria was now sitting still silent watching the events unfold before her. Draco pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the top drawer of the desk. He stared for a couple minutes without a word before he reached in and pulled out a stack of envelopes that was tied together in a bundle with a length of twine. He carried them as he walked towards Scorpius he paused only to shove the bundle of letters into Scorpius' hands before he stood rigidly straight and walked out of the parlor and disappeared down the hall into the solitude of his study. Scorpius looked at the envelope on top it was a letter addressed to him from Albus he flipped through them there was more from Albus along with a bunch from Rose too. He smiled at his grandmother who returned the smile before Scorpius hurried back upstairs to read his letters.<p>

"Can you believe the homework we have in potions?" Albus complained as they made their towards the Great Hall for dinner. "We haven't even been back from holiday a full week yet."  
>"It's not that bad Al." Rose said "It's just an essay."<br>"It might as well have to be a novel." He grumbled crossing his arms he looked to his left when something in the shadows of a statue caught his attention. "Ewww." He said making a face.  
>"What?" Scorpius asked as He and Rose looked the direction Albus was scowling.<br>"Ugh." Scorpius made a face along with Albus when he saw them kissing. Rose just giggled.  
>"I think they make a cute couple." Rose said." And I know Jemma really likes him I heard her talking with some older girls a few days ago."<br>"You would you're a GIRL." Albus wrinkled his nose as the sight of his brother and her. "Gross." He mumbled.  
>Rose glared." You're a dork Al." she huffed.<br>"It's not that big of a deal is it...? I mean "if they want to swap germs that's them right... let's get to dinner." Scorpius said hating when Rose and Albus bickered and huffed over silly things.  
>"I guess." Albus said as they made their way down the hall.<br>"Especially if they really like each other." Rose said barely loud enough for anyone to hear.  
>Scorpius blinked and turned to Rose when he heard her whisper. "Huh?" He asked as butterflies filled his stomach.<br>Rose blushed and looked at the stone floor. "Nothing."  
>Scorpius looked at her trying to figure out what she was blushing about for a minute before he brushed it off. But the butterflies remained.<br>"I thought you were hungry." Albus asked.  
>"I... Don't think I am anymore." Scorpius stared at his plate.<br>"Are you sure your okay Scorpius." Rose asked she put her hand on his and blushed. "Do you want to go see the nurse?"  
>"I… uhh." The butterflies intensified almost to the point of being nauseating. He pulled his hand away from Rose. "Just not hungry now..." he said.<br>"It was James in the hall wasn't it?" Albus asked "See I told you that was disgusting." Albus made a face.  
>"Yeah probably." Scorpius lied he seriously doubt whatever had come over him had much to do with Al brother and his girlfriend but he couldn't tell Al that. It was Rose something about expression on her face when they had seen them kissing. His stomach did a somersault and he got up. "I think I'm going to go back to the common room. "<br>"Want us to-"Rose started to ask.  
>"No!" he said quickly hurrying out of the Great Hall.<p>

Rose stared after him with a slightly wounded expression on her face when he cut her off.  
>" Wonder what that was all about?" Albus asked as he watched his best friend hurry off to the common room.<br>Rose shrugged "He didn't have to be so moody about whatever it is." she huffed "I was just asking if he need to see the nurse?"  
>Albus shrugged and went on about eating his dinner.<p>

Scorpius paced back and forth across the common room grumbling under his breath something had suddenly come over him and he didn't know what it was and he definitely was sure he didn't like it.

"So what's eating at you Malfoy?" The voice of head boy Tucker Matthews caused him to jump in fright.  
>" what? Oh uh… n...nothing." He blushed out of embarrassment.<br>" If you say so kid." Tucker responded casually as he went back to his homework.  
>" Something weird is going on." Scorpius blurted out.<br>Tucker laughed "It's Hogwarts weird is normal you'll get use to it."  
>" No, Not with the school." Malfoy sighed in frustration as he walked to the far window and back again for the third time since Tucker had started talking to him.<br>Tucker sighed and closed his book as he sat up from where he was lounged on the sofa with his book it was obvious the kid was going through something and even if Scorpius was a Malfoy. Tucker was still Head Boy as well as a fellow Gryffindor.  
>"Alright then, Out with it." He said bluntly.<br>" Out with what?" Scorpius asked.  
>" With whatever it is that has you pacing a hole in the common room floor." Tucker said casually.<p>

At this Scorpius stopped in his tracks. "I dunno," He shrugged then fell silent again. "Never mind it's nothing." Scorpius said then with a sigh he headed up to the boys dorm

Valentine's Day

For several weeks things remained awkward as Scorpius took to avoiding Rose while he tried to figure out what had suddenly changed between them. He was still Scorpius and she was still Rose the same as they was on the first day do why was he suddenly so nervous around her. He sighed as he sat in the library working on his homework.  
>"Can you believe how big of a deal some of the older students are making today out to be I don't see the big deal with this Valentine's Day. It's like the official day of kissing or something." Albus made a face. There have already been about 6 people in trouble for kissing in the halls, what if it's contagious… Gross..." Albus said pulling his charms homework from his bag.<br>"I doubt it is Al." Scorpius laughed then changed the subject. "I thought you were going to see if you could get the answers from Rose?"  
>"You know she's been hanging out with those girls lately. Besides I did ask her and she said I'll never learn it if she always gives me the answers. How does that even make since it's just a few answers I mean if she gave them to me I could study the right ones and then I would have learned it.<br>"I guess..." Scorpius laughed.  
>"I still don't see why she suddenly started hanging out with a bunch of girls." Albus said suddenly.<br>"If you haven't noticed she is a girl." Scorpius said. He sure had noticed it had come at him rather suddenly and this realization had startled him months ago and he still wasn't quiet recovered from it and it had only gotten worse now that she was being well... a girl.

Rose entered the library to return a couple books she had borrowed and stopped when she saw Scorpius at a table not too far away. She had started spending time with more girls after his sudden weird spell when he seemed to always be avoiding her. Why force him to be around her when he clearly didn't want to. Her sudden stop had caused the person entering behind her to bump into her. She turned around to apologize and found herself looking at Cinnamon Schmander. "Sorry Cinny." She said. Rose had been friends with Cinnamon for as long as she could remember. Her parents and Cinnamon's mom had known each other since the days when they was in school Cinnamon, who like her mom was a little out of the ordinary but she was still a great friend to have.  
>"Oh no worries Rose." She said softly her eyes drifted to where Rose had been staring. "He's not much like you think a Malfoy would be is he?" she asked.<br>"No not at all, but he's been really weird since Christmas." Rose said quietly as she returned her books.  
>"Maybe you're aware you like him. People in love tend to see the one they like differently than most. And you've always seen Scorpius different than everyone else." Cinnamon said.<br>"Don't be silly. I don't like Scorpius like that." Rose blushed deeply giving her lie away. "Besides he rarely even talks to me unless he has to anymore."  
>"I haven't exactly seen you attempting to talk to him either. "Cinnamon said.<br>Rose sighed "He's the one that's being all weird."  
>"Okay then." Cinnamon said." It's your choice really." She said as she started out of the library.<br>"Argh. Why are boys so weird!" rose Grumbled as she followed Cinnamon from the library.

"Just go talk to her already. Everyone knows you like her." James grumbled after he had witnessed Albus having to poke Scorpius shoulder for the 4th time to bring his attention back to the game of wizard chess I the common room later that same day.  
>"Pfft. I do not… she's your cousin Al." Scorpius said as his eyes drifted back to rose who was laughing along with Cinnamon.<p>

Scorpius looked at Al. "But she's over there with THEM..." He said referring to the group of girls.  
>" And... It's just a couple girls guys it's not going to kill you." James shook his head in amusement.<p>

"Don't do it I hear there's no cure for girl germs." Albus added.

"You are such a nerd sometime Al you know that seriously, "James rolled his eyes and gave Scorpius a supportive nudge off the chair." Listen it's obvious you like her don't deny it just  
>Scorpius nervously shuffled his feet across the floor heading in the direction of Rose. He was a little more than half way to her when he looked over his shoulder To find James was urging him on further and Albus was waving for him to come back he took another step towards Rose and another. He reached out and tapped her shoulder. "R- Rose..." <p>


End file.
